Diamonds in the Sky
by Katie Reid
Summary: When John, Six and Sam are back for Christmas, along with some other Lorics, will something grow between the soft hearted Sarah and the tough Number Six? Or was it there all along?
1. Breaking the bond

**Yes! A new story! It's a cute setting, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sarah's POV

I suddenly stood up in my bed, my breathe heavy. Looking at the clock sitting on my night stand, I frowned as I realize i twas nearly 2 am. What was I doing up at this hour?

Dropping back on my pillows, I shut my eyes close to get back to sleep. Too bad, about 5 minutes later, I was sitting on my bed. Looked like there was something that was keeping me from falling asleep.

I slipped outside of my room as silently as possible and made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I settled for the milk pint. I served myself a glass and leaned on the counter, lost in my thoughts.

What could possibly be missing? Cause that was it : There was something missing…inside me. Plus, it had been replaced by something else. Something stronger.

My thoughts drifted towards John. Up until now, I could picture him perfectly, every details from him…But not tonight. He appeared to me blurry, barely appearing as a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

Freaking out, I put aside my glass of milk I had barely touched and ran back upstairs as fast as I could in the complete dark of the house. Entering my room, I walked straight to my desk. There was a frame beside my laptop. A picture of John I had taken the night of the Halloween fair.

Looking at i twas supposed to bring butterflies in my stomach along with a small pain from being separated of him, gift from our bond.

But there was nothing, except a certain feeling of loneliness, that had no link with John. Then the idea made its way to my brain.

- The bond! I said out loud.

It was…broken. Or it had dissolved. What-so-ever had happened, all I knew was that the bond wasn't there anymore.

I brought the picture to my chest and backed up to my bed, where I sat, in shock.

I wanted to cry my heart out from the pain I was feeling inside.

Was John dead? Could it be that our bond wasn't strong enough to survive the distance? Or was it because we were never meant to be together?

Somehow, a small voice inside me was telling me that the last option was the right one…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

John's POV

I was totally lost in my thoughts beside the fire Six had lighten up for the night. Earlier, we had found number 5… And I could not get her out of my mind. And somewhere inside me, I had felt like something was breaking. I knew i twas the bond between me and Sarah.

To me, it was clear that it meant that Sarah and I were never meant to be together, but did it meant that there was a bond between me and 9?

I got back to reality when I heard someone getting near. It was Six. Ever since the beggining of our quest, we had became really good friends. She was like a sister to me, and I felt like the feeling was mutual.

- Hey, Four.

- What's up, Six?

She looked sort of confused and in need of…advice. I motionned the place next to me and she nodded slightly to me, as in a « thank you », before dumping herself beside me.

- You ok, Six? You look kinda…confused, or curious.

She frowned slightly, but then looked back at the fire. Her gaze got lost and I was about to say something when she spoke.

- When are you going to tell _her_?

- What?

- I saw the look you were giving to Nine and the way she was looking at you…She's the one, right?

At first shocked by Six's revelation, I remembered that she had spent her entire life looking for the others, and had learnt to watch the world.

- Yeah, I guess…I don't know! I saw her and…It just… it was there, inside me!

She nodded and shifted her gaze back to the fire.

- What are you going to tell _her_?

- You want me to tell Nine what is going on?

She shook her head and hit me on the arm.

- What are you going to do with Sarah?

I froze. What would I do?

- I can't decide for you, but I promise you, if you cheat on her, I'll kill you myself!

She stood up and was about to walk away when an idea burst out in my head. I called her back and she spun around to look at me.

- We have two weeks to search for Five. After that, even if we don't have him, we are going to Paradise.

- You better be settling things with her as soon as you arrive.

And with that, she left, leaving me with tons of questions. Why was Six so upset about Sarah getting hurt. I wasn't sure about what I was saying, but Six seemed to think that Sarah was worth it for her. Not a lot of people could pretend to have this status. I barely had it… So why Sarah?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please review, I am dying to get some!**

**Also, for those who are following my other stories, I will be updating soon!**

**Kay**


	2. Coming back around

**Here I am!**

**Eating : Chocolate chips cookies**

**Drinking : Coffee! X)**

**Listening to :Die young (Kesha)**

**Hoping for : Reviews and favorites!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sarah's POV

A sight escaped my lips as I traced a red X on the December 15th of my calendar. Another day without any sign from either snow or the others.

Yeah, I know! 15 of December and still no snow in Ohio? I was freaking raging! Snow was my favorite thing of Christmas. A Christmas without snow wasn't really a Christmas.

Two weeks had passed since that fateful night during which the bond between John and I had vanished, and it felt like all the worries I had about John never coming back were…gone. I was still worried for him, but there was someone else.

The only thing I could pretend to know about this person was the color of her eyes. I would often wake up on the sight of deep oceanic blue eyes looking straight in mine, making me shiver from the amount of feelings floading inside me every time it would happen.

Dropping the pen aside, I gave a quick look at the clock. 2:32 pm and I was still wrapped in my towel from my shower…Discouraged by my own lazyness, I shook my head and got dressed.

When I got out of my room, I was wearing simple skinny blue jeans, along with a grey V-neck t-shirt and black Vans. I had brought my hair in a messy bun, not really caring about what I was looking like.

As I made my way downstairs, my IPhone buzzed in my back pocket. At the same moment, the door bell rang in the hole house.

- No way to be left alone for a sec, huh? I muttered under my breathe.

I walked up to the hall as I scrowled throught my phone.

- Yeah? I asked, still checking up for the text I had just received.

- I think that Long-time-no-see friends should deserve a better welcome!...

I froze at the voice. Not because it scarred me, but because I had been waiting for ages to hear it, even though it did not make me feel like it used to.

Looking up, my eyes met these green one and almost sight in defeat. I was almost wishing to be greeted by the blue eyes.

- John! I screamed, truly happy to see hima live in front of me.

He laughed and hugged me tightly.

- Hey, move your busted little asses; it's freezing out here! Unless you want me to blow you off the way?...

My stomach was almost hurting from the hundreds of butterflies the slight Australian accent had brought inside me.

I had immediatly recognized the sacarstic, almost harsh tone. Pushing John aside, I smiled widely at the sight of the freezing blond alien standing in front of me with her trademark smirk.

- SIX! I yelled.

I didn't know where that happiness of seeing her was coming from. We only had spoke to each other for a few minutes before they left, and here I was now, almost crying of joy from seeing her here, alive and well-doing.

Not really thinking about what I was doing, I ran to the taller girl and jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. It then occured me that Six was probably the latest person on Earth that would like to get hugged, what so ever! As I was about to pull away, I felt her arms wrapped themselves around me, Bringing me closer to her. My head was resting in the crook of her neck, appreciating the feeling of her slow breathe in my neck, her toned body pressed against mine…

What was happening to me so I'd get so much affected by the simple fact of being in Six's arms?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Six's POV

Pulling the smaller girl closer, I inhaled deeply her spicy scent. Eyes closed, I remembered the first time it had come to my nose and how much I, God-knows-why, had missed it since we had left.

We finally broke apart, but our eyes stayed glued to each other's. Her beautiful hazel eyes…

Wait, the fuck man? I meant, her boring simple hazel eyes!

Getting back to my senses, I smirked

- Missed me, huh?

She rolled her eyes and playfully poke my stomach.

- I'm not the one who hugged back!

Damn it! With a sight, I turned my attention back to Four.

- So, how about we call the others and go get some coffee?

Sarah nodded and told us to wait a minute. Seconds later, she was back outside with a black leather jacket, similar to mine, but with a grey hood.

Even dressed as basically as this, with no make-up, she was the most stunning girl I had ever seen…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sarah's POV

As we walked down the street up to Paradise's Coffee Shop, it took me all my will not to look at Six. Her black skinnies, her white V-neck that showed as much her curves than her flat stomach, her so kickass leather jacket, her rebellious blond hair falling loosely on her shoulder...That spark of mischief in her eyes, even! She was...hot as hell!

Hey, I was not checking her out! I mean, girls could think a girl was pretty, right? I shook my head, directing my thoughts at John.

What would happen between us...if I was sort of checking out Six! (O.o)

Six's POV

Sarah's creamy neck was taunting me like a crazy. I felt like a big stalker looking at her like this, but she was simply gorgeous. No word on Earth was enough to describe how gorgeous she was...

Naughty thoughts of what I could do with her body made me shake my head and focus on the joke Four was telling to Sarah.  
Unfortunately, I got sort of jealous of hearing her laugh of Four's joke. I thought he loved Nine!?

I had no clue of whatever was happening to me, neither of what would happen next…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Next chapter, you'll meet the other characters, along with other stuff you'll like if you are a Sarah/Six shipper x)**

**Kay x)**


	3. Evil Plans

**Hey guys1 I know you are probably hating me right now for not updating sooner, but I was pretty busy, and my internet connection was working like shit….All of that to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me by reading this brand new chapter x)**

Sarah's POV

They were 4. I recognized Sam immediately and we hugged for a moment before pulling away, and I took a look at him.

- Sam, you've changed a lot!

He laughed. He, in fact, had gotten a little taller and was much more muscular. But this small light in his eyes had not changed, and I recognized there my friend.

He was holding hands with a small girl with long black hair and stormy violet eyes. Her features were soft, but a something in her eyes made me think I shouldn't mess with her.

- Hi, I'm Sarah! I said, extending my hand

- I'm Five, but we call me Phoebe, she smiled, her voice contrasting with her strong grip.

The boy standing beside her was tall, skinny, and looked younger than me, with pale blond hair and brown almost red eyes. His face was hard to describe, like there was no adjective to describe it. A pale skin, with almost a carnivore smile, but there was softness in his eyes, a humanity that made him look adorable.

- I'm 7, or Ethan, either of them is good.

His voice sounded even younger than his face. And then came Six. Even though we already knew each other, she presented herself to the other Lorics, at least it seemed to my eyes.

- Hum, yeah, I'm 6, ya know? That awesome blond chick!

We all bursted out in laughter, earning ourselves weird looks from the customers. We regained our serious and finished the presentation with another girl.

About my age, she had long brown hair and deep golden-green eyes. She was a beautiful woman, that's all I could say. I noticed something in her eyes and turned to face John. He gave me a small smile.

- Hey, how about we go get drinks while you two have a chat?

I could've kiss Six right now…Wait, what? I…I mean-meant hugged. I could've hugged Six. Final. That's it. Hugged.

She pushed the others toward the counter, but as she passed beside me, she gave me a worried look I had never seen on her face before, and she took my hand to give it a small squeeze. The freshness of her cold fingers lingered in my hand for a moment, until she turned to follow the others.

I turned to face John. Before he could open his mouth, I spoke.

- It's her, isn't it?

-Wha…Wait, how did you… (He sighed) Yes, it's her.

I nodded slowly.

- Look, I'm sorry Sarah, it's not like I intended it, I just…

- It's fine, I cut him. I…I felt our bond break, the other night.

-You did?

- Yes….It hurts a bit, but it's….I don't have feelings for you, John. Except a deep friendship love.

He smiled.

- I happy for you, Number Four! I said in a dramatic voice

He laughed and we hugged tightly.

- So, I started…Who is she?

- Her name is Lillian, but we call her Lily. She's number 9.

- You should ask her out, I pointed out.

- You think?

- Well, yeah! Now come on, Christmas is coming, you gotta find her a gift. You have 10 days, so "move your busted little ass before I blow you away".

He laughed at my mimic of Six's voice. We sat at the table and waited for the others to come back at the table. He told me about the adventures they had gone through since we parted, and how they had found the other Lorics.

When Six came back, I looked at her, laughing at what John had told me about her.

- What's so funny, camera girl? She asked, using my nickname to annoy me.

- So, you like to eat…Twinkies?

She looked at John like she was going to kill him, then looked back at me, cold as a stone.

-Yeah, so what?

- You…threatened a kid to give you his Twinkie?

This time, I couldn't control myself and started laughing at Six. After a moment, she joined us.

- Yeah, you should've seen his face, he was kinda scared, I think.

We drank our coffees and lattes, and it was now 5 pm when we decide it would be time to get back home.

- So, how are we going to work this out?

- I can have some of you at my place! I thought out loud…But three of you won't fit….

John took his cue and spoke.

- I'll stay at the motel.

- I'll go too, said Sam.

- I suggest Nine goes at the motel, added Six.

I smiled at her and she smirked back. Something tingled inside me, but I simply shrugged it off. This Christmas was going to be awesome!


End file.
